This invention relates to outboard motor steering handles, and, more particularly, to extension handle assemblies for outboard motor steering handles.
It is known to use extension handles removably attached to the steering handle of an outboard motor. Such extension handles are disclosed in Jaromy U.S. Pat. No. 2,903,903, Conklin U.S Pat. No. 3,174,357 and Zakrzewski U.S. Pat. No. 3,955,438.
Also known are connecting apparatus including a plurality of fingers adapted to extend around an object, and a sleeve movable relative to the fingers for moving the fingers inwardly to grasp the object. Such arrangements are disclosed in Knox U.S. Pat. No. 200,203, Lafferty U.S. Pat. No. 411,153, Bauschlicher U.S. Pat. No. 1,072,378, Reimer U.S. Pat. No. 1,265,113, Scheuner U.S. Pat. No. 1,861,363, Sarnoff U.S. Pat. No. 3,144,178 and Norton U.S. Pat. No. 3,595,126.